Jason Evans potter old enemies return
by Blackwing13
Summary: Jason enters his 5th year of hogwarts. Jason has to survive attack after attack from a certain enemy. A family mamber will die. and an epic duel against two friends will happen. will it end their friendship.
1. sunrise

jason Evans Potterlay in bed awake. He had again revisited the battle in Hogwarts. Ever since he dueled Dean in his first,third and fourth year he had help. Either from his friend Tom or his godfather Ted Lupin. Maybe next time i won't be so lucky he thought. He thought of his friend Tom having to fight his father again. The last time he was devistated. But he fought him and won.

Jason got out of bed and opened his window. A nice cool breeze came in the bedroom. He let the cool air cool him down from the hot, summer night. He also hoped it would numb the pain of his lightning bolt scar he had for the past 4 years. Jason walked over to the mirror above his small bookshelf and looked at his reflection. Jason had emerald green eyes, long-messy jet black hair that was covering his lightning bolt scar. He had gotten that when he was eleven facing Dean for the first time. Jason's mom said he was like his father in many ways that weren't possible.

jason checked the time on his alarm clock. It was 5:15 an the morning. He got out of his chair and walked to his closet. He took out a white shirt, a blue-long sleeve button down and a pair of dark blue jeans. He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Jason went to the fridge and took out a bottle of butterbeer and brought it out to the table outside in the backyard. He sat down in a lawn chair and watch the sun-rise. He liked watching the sunrise and sunset.

When he was younger his dad, Harry Potter would take him to the field in the middle of the forest and they would watch the sunrise. Then they would take turns catching the snitch on his dad's firebolt. But now Jason did it alone. His father was called down to the ministry mostly every day of the week. It was all because voldemort was back.


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Return to hogwarts

The train ride was unusually quiet for a while. Tom and Hermione were talking about the classes she would be taking for her third year. Sam was cuddled up agains jason's shoulder fast asleep. Jason was just reading _Advance defence against the dark arts _by _Harry Potter. _

"Jason you are still reading that book" said Tom

"yeah why" said Jason

"i don't know" said Tom "i mean ever since you got that book over a week ago you have been reading it nonstop, you know"

"yeah i know" said Jason "and i am sorry"

"its ok mate" said Tom "you are just like Hermione's mum"

"hahaha" said Hermione sarcastically "that is very funny Malfoy"

Jason had to laugh at this one. Because Tom turned a aweful shade of red after hermione called him malfoy. Tom always hated it when people called him malfoy. Tom calmed down after a while. The trolley person came and Jason bought a handful of liquise wands, chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pastries. He put 10 galleons, and 20 knuts into the person's money tray and walked back into the compartment.

"here you go" said Jason as he put the food inbetween himself and the est of his friends. They all dug in. Jason only had two liqorise wands. Then he fell asleep for the rest of the ride to hogwarts.

**in the great hall**

Jason, Tom and Hermione sat down at the gryffindor table. The sorting had just finished and the was started. Jason grabbed some turkey, fried potatoes and a goblet filled with butterbeer. Tom was talking to his fellow quidditch member, Thomas johnson. Him and Thomas were bother chasers on their house team. They were the reason they won last years house cup. All Jason did was catch the snitch which earned them a total of 560 points. Hermione was saving Jason left and right. Jason suffered from a broken rib in that game, but he still managed catching the snitch before he fell off his broom 10 feet in the air though. Jason was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the gryffindor table was getting up and following the prefect to their common room. When they got there the portrait asked for the password.

"_fortunia majora_" said Tom

The portrait door opened and the students filed in. All the first years were amazed by the room. Jason walked over the soft chair by the fire place and sat down. A first year walked over to him

"a-are you J-Jason P-Potter" said the first year

"yes i am" said Jason "and you are"

"i am James Victori" said James "i read about you in the daily prophet"

"ok" said Jason

"also i need help with getting to my first class tomorrow" said James "can you help me"

"sure" said Jason "i will"

The first year walked away and up the spiral staircass to the boys dormitries. Jason sat back against the chair and took out a book to read.

_This might be the best year in hogwarts _thought Jason


	3. first classes

First classes

Jason got out of bed and got dressed in his robes. He walked down the spiral staircase down to the commonroom. He saw the first year sitting on a couch near a coffee table doing a homework assignment. Jason walked over and sat down next to him. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to his parents. The first year, James was finishing up a letter to his parents also. He looked up and saw Jason next to writing a letter too.

"who are you writing to" said James

"my parents" said Jason "telling them about the first day hogwarts"

"oh" said the first year "usually people in your year don't talk to first years like me"

"not me" said Jason "i treat everyone the same"

Jason finished the letter and walked out to the window. He opened the window and his owl sirius flew in and another owl flew in.

"this owl yours" asked Jason

"no it's not" said the first year

Jason took the letter out of the owl's beak and unfolded it/ he read it.

_Jason E. Potter_

_your day of weckoning is approaching. Soon you will die. When that day comes it will be i, Dean Riddle who will come out victories. The dark lord will be free of the filth that walks on the earth. prepare for an early death Potter. _

Jason crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire. He looked at the owl and it flew away. Jason took his letter and gave it to sirius. The owl took the letter in his beak and flew away. Jason closed the window and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast, Jason helped James to his first class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they got there, Jason was dragged in their by Professor Susan Longbottom. She wanted him to show the class of first years years his patronus. The class was dazed with amazement. Jason had to go afterwards or he will be late for Care of Magical Creatures. When he got there Hagrid was showing them witherwings the hippogriff. Jason told Hagrid why he was late, and hagrid accepted the reason.

"now who wants ter be the firs' to ride a hippogriff" said Hagrid "anyone"

Jason raised his hand. Most of the slytherins gave him dirty looks. He didn't care, He knew how to ride Witherwings. When he got at least three feet from the hippogriff. He bowed his head, making sure not to look at the creature. Soon witherwings bowed his head. Jason approached the hippogriff and started to pet his beak. When the hippogriff sat down Jason got on him. Witherwings got up and hagrid slapped his rear end. Witherwings galloped down the valley and jumped into the air. Jason let go of witherwings neck and stretched out his arms to their full length.

"WHOOOAAAAA" screamed Jason

He felt great. He was in the air again. Even though it was not a broom he didn't care, he was still in the air. He looked out to the horizan. No matter if their was a war coming up, This moment was wat he was going to remember and tell his brothers. Maybe they will come to Hogwarts and visit him maybe not. Then witherwings went back to the class when it heard Hagrids hippogriff whistle. They landed and Jason was greeted with cheers from the rest of Gryffindor house.

"fifteen points fer gryffindor" said Hagrid

The rest of the day was great. Jason got gryffindor another fifteen points in D.A.D.A. Jason got back to the commonroom exhausted from the days events. He had to master the levicorpus charm in charms, write an essay on the three unforgivable curses for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was all due in three weeks. On top of that quidditch season was in a month. Jason sat down in the chair by the fire place and fell asleep in a matter of five minutes.


	4. Massive Breakout

Massive Breakout

Jason woke up. He looked out the window and smiled. It was the first saturday of october, Which means quidditch tryouts. He got out of bed and headed down to the great hall. He met up with tom and Hermione on the way. Tom didn't look to good. He was usually happy go lucky but now he looked as if a dementor sucked out all the happiness out of him.

"whats the matter mate" asked Jason "spit it out"

"their has been a massive breakout in azkaban" said Tom "my brother and father was two of the hundreds of death eaters that broke out"

Jason stood their in shock. This can't be happening, not now. Hermione met his gaze. She looked really nervous. Just then McGonagall walked over to them.

"potter may i ahve a word with you" she said

"yeah sure professor" said Jason

"i hear that you know about the massive breakout" asked the professor

"yes i have" said Jason

"good, because i want you to havea meeting with the D.A tonight" said McGonagall "i give you permission to resume the meetings"

"thank-you professor" said Jason and she walked away

Jason walked back into the Great Hall and sat inbetween Tom and Hermione. Soon McGonagall was talking about the breakout to the entire houses. Then she mentioned the D.A. Every gryfindor,hufflepuff, and ravenclaw ran to Jason after lunch asking him if they could join. Some of them he had to turn down casue they were 1st years. They would understand Jason kept telling himself. McGonagall had o cancel quidditch tryouts for the entire month. It annoyed all the house captains til no end. Soon though tryouts would begin.

That night Jason and the rest of the D.a went to the Room of Requierment. That night he taught them the spell he learned from his father. Most of them got it except for Sam. She didn't get the spell at all. Jason had to let Tom tutor her. Then everyone wanted to see Jason do the spell.

"ok ok" Jason said "GEOTEMPRA TINTOLDRA"

the wand spat out a blast of pure light. It hit the dummie causing it to explode into a million pieces. Everyone applauded. Soon Sam got the incantation right and got the hang of the spell. Jason had to warn them to do the spell once or twice only. He didn't say why though, but every one listened. Soon it was midnight and everyone went back to their house commonrooms. Jason, Hermione and Tom stayed behind.

"so another war is approaching" said Tom

"yeah" said Hermione

"we are gonna have to wait til after this year to search for the last horcrux" said Jason "then we go after Dean, Voldemort, and the rest of the death eaters"

"yeah" said Tom "i will take on my father and brother"

"i will help Tom" said Hermione "what about you Jason"

"Dean is all mine" sneered Jason "he is all mine"

Jason walked out of the room and walked to the gryffindor common room. When he got there he sat down near the fire and looked in to the flames. He imagined himself defeating Dean. His father proud of his son at doing it. He, Jason Evans Potter getting ride of the dark wizard for good. Jason snapped out of it when Sam sat down next her. She looked into his piercing emerald green eyes.

"hey" said Sam

"hey" said Jason "glad you mastered the spell tonight"

"thanks" she said "i am happy i did"

Sam inched her face closer to Jason. Soon their faces were an inch aprt. Jason kissd her. It was the first time they kissed since last year after the battle. Soon they departed lips a minute later.

"i'll see you in the morning Jason" said Sam and she got up and walked to the girl's dormitry.

Jason sat there in silence. He probably won't be able to do that again if he got killed by Dean. Jason layed his head against the arm of the chair and fell asleep.


	5. first battle

War Begins

Jason woke up to the sound of fellow gryffindors coming into the common room. Jason got off the couch and walked out of the common room. Just yesturday Tom told them that there was a massive breakout. It shocked Jason that it happened. It was bad enough that tension was going through the school between the slytherins and the other three houses. Jason couldn''t blame them either. The Slytherins were the descendants of death eaters and were probably one of them too. Jason looked at his watch his father got him last year. It was ten-thirty in the morning. He ran down to the Great Hall. There was a crowd of students in the hall looking into the Great Hall. Jason got passed them and saw the order of the pheonix. His father in the center. Next to the order was the D.A. They looked confused.

"Dad" said Jason "whats going on"

"it has already started" said Harry "I want you and _Your _army to take the rest of the students to Their dorms, then meet us here"

Jason did as he was told. When he and the D.A got the students in their dorms, He noticed that Tom wasn't there.

"Hermione where is Tom" said Jason

"he had to go home" said Hermione "his mom picked him up arounf midnight"

"ok" said Jason

He was going to miss having his friend by his side. Though he stilled had hermion, but it wasn't going to be the same. Jason led the D.A back to where the order was. All the seventh years were down there also. They all nodded at Jason and waited. Harry instructed them to go in the forbidden forest and wait for the signal to come out. Jason led the group of D.A and seventh years to the forest and they waited. Jason felt a hot, burning sensation in his jeans pocket. It was his fake galleon. He looked at it. It had a message from Tom saying _"i am sorry Jason". _Jason understood, his friend must've wanted to stay and fight but he couldn't.

Jason saw his father and the rest of the order come out of the ancient castle with the teachers. They formed a line barracading the school entrance. Soon Dean, Lord Voldemort and thousands of Death Eaters came. One of the seventh years whimpered. Jason looked at him, The seventh year met his gaze and gained his courage back. If a fifth year can stand up to the dark lord then he can also. Jason saw Lord Voldemort walk to the center of the two forces at the exact time Jason's father did the same.

"Riddle" said Harry "nice to see you again, i believe"

"it is voldemort" said Voldemort "and it will be your last"

Jason saw Teddy shoot a blast of red sparks out of his wand.

"thats the signal" said Jason

Jason and the rest of the D.A came out of the forest. All their wand were drawn. Jason looked at the shocked expression on Dean's face. Jason met up with his father in the center. The rest of the D.A joined up with the Order. Soon Dean marched up. He gave a quick glance at Hermione, Then at Jason. He sneered. Jason looked up at his father. Harry was calm and held his wand pointing to the ground. Jason then looked at Voldemort. His red slit eyed, Snake like face, His dark robes billowing in the wind. Then he looked at Dean. Short black hair, Dark brown hair, brown eyes. His face was a mixtuure of anger and the intent on killing. His father motioned for Jason to go back to the Order. Jason followed him.

"alright" said Harry "they war going to give us an hour to hand over Jason"

"but we won't" said Hermione"

"correct" said Teddy "we are going to fight"

"who is going to help me fight the malfoys" said Hermione

"i will" said Teddy

Soon and hour went by and a curse flew over the Order, and the D.A.s heads smashing a statue. It ahs begun.

Jason ran straight through the crowd and found Dean. He was shooting spells at the towers. Jason fired a stunning spell. Dean blocked it and sneered at Jason.

"you think you can beat me alone potter" he sneered

"yes i can" said Jason as he dodged one of Dean's killing curses

"and i will" said Jason "GEOTEMPRA TINTOLDRA"

the blast of pure light shot out of Jason's wand. It was a few feet from Dean when the same spell hit it. A death eater came to the side of Dean. His wand pointed at Jason.

**Meanwhile**

Hermione and Ted were dueling Scorpius and Draco. Ted had stunned Draco for a second before being stunned by Scorpius. Hermione did the pure white blast spell Jason taught them. But it was hit by a killing curse from Sorpius.

"AVADA KERDAVERA" shouted Scorpius

"EXPELLIARMUS" shouted Hermion

Both spells hit each other. They ignited and exploded sending Hermione and Scorpius soaring through the air. Hermione saw Scorpius hit a wall and fell inconscious. Then she hit a tree and was knocked out. Teddy was still dueling Draco when he finally managed to disarm Draco. Draco stood there defenceless. Then Teddy knock him out with a well aimed stunning spell to the chest.

Harry was dueling Voldemort. So far he was managing to doge every killing curse that was aimed at him. He managed to disarm five death eaters. He had to kill one though. He saw Flitwick kill a eath eater with a large rock to the temple with the levitating charm. Harry thought of his son. He was beginning to worry about him. He was fighting a dark wizard's son for merlins sake. He then focused on the task at hand, kill voldemort once and for all. He got out of his cover behind the statue of a Gargoyle. He shot two stun spells and one killing curse at voldemort. He dodged all three spells. Voldemort shot another killing cursse. Harry dodged it again.

Jason dived into cover. Not only has his last spell failed to finish its job. But a death eater came and helped Dean. Jason ran out shooting stunnung spells rapidly. one of them hit Dean and sent him flying but the Death eater dodged them all. Jason then did the disarming spell. Instead of knocking the wand out of the death eater's hand it blew off his heard. Jason gasped. It was Tom Malfoy. His friend. His friend that has helped him on every encounter with Dean.

"w-why" stuttered Jason

"they were going to kill my mother" said Tom

Tom picked up his wand and got in his duel stance.

"lets go potter" he said "avada kerdavera"

Jason dodged the curse and shot a stunning spell at him. Tom blocked it and sent three hexes at Jason. He blocked them with the shielding spell. Jason sent another pure whit blast spell at Tom. He dodged it sending a killing curse at him. Jason doged and ran into cover.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS" shouted Jason "WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU AND YOUR MOTHER"

Tom shot a killing curse at the boulder Jason was taking cover in. Jason stepped out and was it by a cruciatus curse from Dean.

"now Tom finish him off" said Dean "now or we will kill your mother"

Tom hesitated then he pointed his wand at Dean. Dean looked furious at him.

"TRAITOR" spat Dean

"i would never kill my friend" said Tom "STUPEFY"

The spell hit Dean square in the chest sending him flying in the air. He landed on the ground with aloud _THUMP_. Tom helped Jason up.

"I'm so s-sorry m-mate" cried Tom "th-they were g-going t-to kill h-her"

"its ok" said Jason "you did what you had to do, to save her"

Then Jason heard a scream and ran to where Hermione was standing. Tom followed behind him with his wand drawn.

"Hermione what happ- Jason saw his father on the ground. He looked peaceful, like he was in a deep sleep. Jason saw Voldemort ten feet away laughing.

"n-no" cried Jason "h-he c-can't be dead"

"he is Jason" said Hermione "i saw the curse hit him"

"YOU" shouted Jason pointing at Voldemort

Voldemort shot a killing curse at Jason. He blocked it and shot another more powerful pure white blast spell at Voldemort. It hit him in the chest sending him flying. Jason felt anger toward him. Thanks to him he would never see his fathr again. Just then Dean appeared before Voldemort's side. He touched him and they both aparrated.

Jason knelt down agains the boulder next to him. He was weary from the first battle. He looked across from him and looked at his father's dead body. He got up and walked up to it. He picked up his father's glasses and put it back on his face. Then he put is head on his father's chest and cried.

R.I.P

Harry James Potter


	6. Plans for leaving

Aftermath

Ginny was home watching a Quidditch match between the Red Harpies and the ireland team. So far the ireland team was up 260-150. The tea kettle whistled and she got up. She went over and made a cup of tea. When she was done making it someone knocked at the door. It was Teddy, He looked battered and bruised and knew that something was up.

"Ted whats the matter" said Ginny

"its H-Harry" stuttered Ted "H-he's D-dead"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason lay on his father's chest. He was laying there for an hour and peopl were approaching. Some started to cry and others walked away shakend on what they found. Jason stared at his father's face. This couldn't have happened, his father was the best wizard alive, he fought off lord voldemort mostly every year when he was a kid. Now he died at his hands. Jason got up and wiped the tears away from his face and walked away from the crowd. He needed to be alone for a while. He got to the castle and was crowded by seventh years. They were all asking how he did the light blast spell. He ignored them and shoved past them. He got to the room of requirements and opened it. In it he found books on spells and jinxes. All of them were Auror level magic. He grabbed a book and read it.

Ginny was running to the castle. She had apparated to hogsmede the minute she heard the worst news of her life. Her husband was dead. She ran to the crowd of people an pushed past them. She saw on the ground lying as if he were asleep her husband. Harry potter was dead on ground. He died in a noble way fighting to protect his son. She knelt on the ground beside him and bursteed into tears. She began pounding on the ground beside him.

"why you" she cried "why, why, why"

Jason was done with the book and began practising the spells. He had mastered them all. All 150 spells he had done and mastered was going to help him fight and kill the dark lord and Dean. The spells will hurt them beyond belief and if he went far kill them. All he had to do was concentrate his anger on the spell and fire and they would be on the floor dead or unconscious. He smiled at the thought of killing them. He would get revenge for what they did to him. Dean had caused him pain by trying to kill him. He had nearly killed Hermione and Tom two years ago. And on top of that he needed to furfull that prophecy made by a cetain seer in hogwarts.

The next few days were spent preparing for the funeral. Jason was keeping himself occupied by doing the decorations of black banners and the banner flags on the great hall. He had kept himself distant from Hermione and Tom. He didn't want them to pity him. He didn't need th pity, He had fought and nearl won dueling Dean. Tom had told Jason the story on why he was forced to join he Death Eaters. Jason accepted the appoligy and went back to work. Soon Hermione and Tom were helping out. Hermione's parents and older siblings came and helped out. Soon the entire family was helping.

"so when are we going to look for the unknown horcrux" asked Tom Saturday afternoon.

It was the day after the funeral. Jason was back to normal. He had set up D.A meetings every Wensday night at 8:00 pm. He wanted to prepare them if they were attacked when Hermion, him, and Tom go and search for that horcrux. Apparently the unknow horcrux was located somewhere in a forest around Godric's Hollow. He looked at Tom.

"i think we are going" said Jason "after my sixteenth birthday"

"yeah" said Tom "then we won't be able to use magic"

"yea we will" said Jason "when Dean entered my mind i found out that he and his father are going to take over the ministry and abolish the statue of srcrecy"

"he is going to allow noble slytherins join" said Jason "at a much younger age, say around our age"

Tom looked at him in shock. How could they allow that. He turned his head around and looked out to the horizan. This was going to be their last time of peace. Hermione got up.

"well i got everything packed and ready" said Hermione "in case we leave on a short botice"

"yeah thanks" said Jason

Jason got up and walked over to the line of students exited the school. They had completed their O.W.L.s exam and were now heading home. This would be his first summer without his father home. Jason turned around and pointed his wand at the tree.

"expecto patronum" he said calmly

His patronus took the form of a pheonix. It had changed over the course of the O.W.L. exam. He caught up with Hermione and Tom. They found a compartment and sat down. Soon they were away from Hogwarts. They were never going to see it again till their seventh year, maybe even longer than that. Jason looked away from the window and joined in on the conversation on the places they will visit on the way to the forest next year.

Author's note

this is the end of the fifth year. sorry about skipping most of the school year. i wanted to get to the point of the story. in Jason's sixth year, there will be no more skipping around caus he will not be at hogwarts anymore but will be searching for the horcrux.


	7. Acceptance from a loved one

"Wake up"

Jason moaned. His mom had been waking him up early every morning since the start of summer vacation. He hated it because she would drag him to Diagon Alley and they would talk about his father. Last year Harry Potter was killed during the battle at hogwarts. He was dueling Lord Voldemort when he was hit by a killing curse shot by Voldemort. Jason was dueling Dean when it had happened. Jason found out that his father was killed ten minutes after Dean dissappeared. He shot _Geotempra _at Voldemort sending him flying. Dean had reappeared only to dissappear again with his father, leaving Jason shaking with rage.

Two weeks later they had the funeral_. _

_ Jason sat at the front in the funeral. The funeral was held at Godric's Hollow's church. It was where his dad wanted to be buried. _

_ "we remember Harry Potter" said Ron "for his courage and his caring for his family" _

_ "I first met him in our first year" said Ron "He had no clue on how to get to platform nine and three quarters, i first thought he was completly mental for merlins sake, I mean he was the boy-who-lived for merlin's sake, But we became friends and went on amazing adventures" _

_ "We went to get the sorcerer's stone, I got hurt when we played wizards chess against these giant chess pieces, The next thing i knew i was awake in the hospital wing, with Hermione next to me asleep and Harry on the bed across from me unconscious, Apparantly he had faced Lord Voldemort and won" _

_ Jason listened as all of his dad's friends talk about how he was a great man and times when he saved them. Then they talked about the D.A and on how they all were taught by Harry. One of them, Nigel showed them all his patronus and told them that he was in his second year and on how he was taught the patronus charm by him. Then the family talked about him as well. James told the whol congregation on how dad had given him the Maruader's map and on how he taught him the patronus charm in his third year. Albus talked about how dad had told him on his first year that he didn't care if he was put into slytherin or gryffindor because if he was put into either of them they would have gained a great student. Then Lily spoke on how Harry had told her that he would be there for her no matter what, She said that was the day her Boyfirend cheated on her. _

_ "Now Jason Evans Potter" said the priest "will you come up and say a few words"_

_ Jason nodded and walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat and looked at the congregation._

_ "It was my sisters first year of hogwarts" started Jason "i think, I was really upset because i wanted to go to Hogwarts with my older siblings. Naturally James acted like a git and told me no, But my dad pulled me aside and told me that in two years i would be going to hogwarts and he would teach me loads"_

_ "i got really excited when he said that" continued Jason "when i got home me and my mum sat down in the kitchen and had a cup of tea, She told me stories about dad, I sat there amazed and told her that i wanted to be exactly like dad, Now i think my wish came true, Because i wear the scar and i naturally look like him, He told me in my fourth year that when i duel dean or Voldemort in the near future to always thing of one thing" _

_Jason pause and looked at the rest of the audiance. They were all silent and looking at him waiting for him to finish. Jason felt tears streaming down his face. He rubbed his eyes with his coat sleeve and breathed in._

_ "H-he told me that d-death is only t-the gatway to a-another adventure" Jason said sobbing "and if he d-died to never f-forget him as the destroyer of the dar l-lord b-but as a caring and l-loving father"_

_Jason walked off the podium and sat down next to his brother. He stared at the ground watching his own tears falling down onto the ground_.

And now he was alone. His dad would always be there to help him out of sticky situations. Now Jason wasn't going to hogwarts for this year. He, Hermione and Tom were going to search for the last horcrux. Tom said it could take a half a year or more to find it. Jason agreed with him, But Hermione wasn't so sure. She thought it could take a few years because it was an unknown horcrux. Jason had to agree with her on that thought.

Jason got dressed in a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black sweater with a red seven on the back. He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. His mum was sitting down at the table witing for him.

"hey sweetie" she said "how are you feeling"

"I'm ok" Jason replied "just tired, where are we going"

"we are going to Diagon Alley and picking up your school books for this year" Ginny said "because you are going this year"

"mum i've told you this a million times" said Jason "i have to go find the unknown horcrux, Voldemort's probably gonna take over the school again, and if i am there i will be an easy target"

"then stay here" pleaded Ginny "stay here where you will be safe, we can go somewhere safe"

"mum why can't you understand this" said Jason "Hermione's parents understand, Tom's mother understands, but you don't"

"mum, i won't get myself killed" said Jason "ok"

Ginny sighed and slammed he hands on the table. She got up and walked up to Jason.

"you're right" said Ginny "i don't want you to get killed, but i also care about you, your father wouldn't want you to just go out there and search for the bloody thing until you are seventeen"

"it is also my choice" said Jason "i wasn't given a choice when Dean marked me as his equal, so if i do this then it will end it all and we can go back to our normal lives ok"

Ginny looked at Jason and then walked away. Jason finished his tea and walked into his mother's room. When he walked in he saw her sitting on the window sill, crying.

"listen mum" said Jason "i'm sorry, its just that i want things to be back like they were before all this happened"

"i kn-know" sobbed Ginny "i want things back to normal also, but it won't, not until you do what you have been given to do"

Jason walked over to his mother and hugged her. She finall understood what had to be done. He would be able to finish off what his father tried to finish years ago. Kill Lord Voldemort once and for all and either get Dean to come back to the light side or kill him as well.


End file.
